


Shadow Walking

by Settiai



Category: Call of Cthulhu: Shadow of the Crystal Palace (Web Series)
Genre: Critmas Exchange, Critmas Exchange Treat, Episode: Call of Cthulhu: Shadow of the Crystal Palace, Multi, Nightmares, One Shot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: Some scars are easier to see than others.
Relationships: Bentley Badger/Hanako Hayashi/Alexandra Elise O’Neill
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Critmas Exchange 2019





	Shadow Walking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zephyr42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyr42/gifts).



Bentley woke up gasping for breath, nothing but pure instinct keeping him from shouting as he jerked upwards into a sitting position. The dream that had woken him was already fading away, leaving nothing more than a fading terror in its wake.

It wasn't the first time it had happened, and he knew without a doubt that it wouldn't be the last time either. Nightmares had been a solid companion of his for years, ever since his early days in the army. Afghanistan had introduced him to them, and his years working for Mr. Merriweather had made certain that they would remain a constant in his life.

Of course, even he had to admit that the more recent ones were a bit worse than what he was used to having in the past.

His eyes darted around the room, focusing in on the shadows pooling in the corners as moonlight shone through the window, and he felt his breathing speed up. Damn it. He wasn't some schoolboy or some green youth, and he hadn't been in years. He shouldn't be letting something so inconsequential control him. He shouldn't...

The lamp beside the bed suddenly lit up the room, chasing away the darkness and the shadows with it. Bentley's eyes instinctively squeezed shut at the sudden light, and it took him a long moment of frantically blinking before he could see properly in the brightness that now flooded the room around him.

When he could see again, Bentley wished that he could say he was surprised at what he saw.

Hanako was propped up on one arm, watching him with a mostly expressionless look on her face, although there was a hint of worry in her eyes that she couldn't quite hide. Beside her, Alexandra was just starting to stir, the light apparently enough to wake her up when his jerking awake hadn't been.

"Apologies," Bentley said, his voice almost steady. Almost. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Alexandra let out a sleepy laugh as her eyes opened.

"It's not like we haven't done the same to you," Hana pointed out dryly.

He chuckled at that and gave her a light nod, because it wasn't as if there was any lie in her words. It was rare that an evening with the three of them sharing a bed passed quietly. Perhaps there was a chance that would change one day, if whatever it was that had formed between them all those months ago lasted and didn't fade with their newfound fears, but for now it was commonplace for one or more of them to wake in the night.

Some things were hard to forget.

As much as he trusted and respected Mr. Merriweather, a part of Bentley wasn't certain he could quite forgive him for everything that had happened. Not yet. Perhaps not ever. Not when he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that the events had been a disappointment to his employer but not particularly a surprise.

"Did you have another dream?" Alexandra asked with a yawn, pushing herself up into a sitting position. The sheet slipped from her chest as she sat up, pooling in her lap and revealing a significant amount of pale skin.

Bentley looked away, as was proper, before nodding. "Yes, I did."

Despite not looking their way, he could almost feel the amused look that Alexandra and Hana were sharing. They both found his shyness around their nudity hilarious, and they never ceased to let him know as much. While he understood their point, though, there was a part of him that couldn't help but think it was disrespectful to... _ogle_ them so, even when they'd made it clear that they had no issue with it.

There were times when he felt decades older than the two of them, despite there not actually being that many years between them when it all came down to it.

A pair of lips pressed a kiss against his shoulder, and Bentley turned his head so that he could see Hana as she pulled away a moment later. She gave him a soft smile before gesturing with her head. "Come back to bed," she said. "It's the middle of the night. You need to get some more rest."

Bentley let out a bark of laughter, one that didn't particularly sound very amused even to him. He hadn't actually intended it, but the sound slipped out before he could stop it. "I doubt that will be happening anytime soon."

Hana rolled her eyes and let out a thoroughly unladylike snort that he found much more attractive than he had any right to. "I'm certain we can tire you out," she said lightly, "if you'll give us a chance."

Alexandra leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Hana, her head resting on the other woman's shoulder as she met his gaze as well. "Or even half a chance," she said with a wink.

Bentley couldn't have stopped his smile even if he had wanted to do so. He took a moment to look at the two of them, really look at them, even though he could feel his face heating up at how casually they were draped over each other without a shred of clothing to protect their modesty. Not for the first time he couldn't help but think that – despite everything – he was a lucky man. Some additional night terrors plus a new hesitance around mirrors and shadows was a price he was willing to pay for what he'd gotten in return.

"I suppose that it would be quite rude of me to turn down such an offer," Bentley said slowly, as if he was putting a great deal of thought into it. Even though he was fairly certain the smile on his face gave him away completely.

Hana rolled her eyes, while Alexandra simply gave him an unimpressed look.

Bentley started to lean forward before he hesitated, just for a moment. His eyes darted in the direction of the lamp resting beside the bed. "Perhaps we could leave the light on?" he asked, trying to keep his voice casual. "Just for now?"

"Of course," Hana said, reaching out towards him. "We wouldn't have it any other way."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter. (https://twitter.com/settiai)


End file.
